Private
by star7k
Summary: "I'm not asking you to forgive me, Skipper, I just wanted you to know my side of the story" he turned and walked away. "your not letting him leave are you...dad" I said. Yeah i suck at summerys but you should still read this.
1. The Shot

**Sorry if this story seems dark i was listening to a VERY great Michael Jackson song when i wrote this. I bet you can't guess which one. Anyway i don't own Penguins of Madagascar. Enjoy. sorry for the shortness. i promise the next chapter will be better.**

Private's POV  
I remember hearing him scream. We were to late Blowhole would've killed him and he would never know.  
When we found where they were Skipper was still alive. Blowhole just managed to stab his wing. He managed to still fight with one wing but every so often Blowhole it his hurt arm causing him to hurt more. I didn' want to see this I wanted Blowhole dead because of all the pain he was causing my father. I wasn't thinking straight but i didn't have time to think. Skipper was bleeding a lot and he would soon fall unconscious from his blood loss. If I didn't do what i was think he would have died anyways. I walked up to Rico and hit his stomach. He coughed up a pistol. I took aim. I knew I wasn't a good shot but I had to try. I pulled the trigger and heard him breath his last bit of life. I looked up and gasped because I hit...  
TBC  
**  
Okay... thats it. Let me know what you are think and which song you think it was. Tee Hee you'll never guess. and the next chapter will be up soon.  
~star7k~**


	2. Where is Skipper

**sorry that this took so long. I had to go to this really boring place called school. Two things before i start the story. 1 i dont own penguins of madagascar 2 the song i was listening to was dirty diana. (k epic penguin why did you think it was heal the world?)**

This all started two days ago. The zoo day was normal. The lemurs didn't have their music on really loud. Not a lot of people came to the zoo. Infact the zoo was rather quiet that day. No one was in trouble. Nothing really happened. It was quiet...until she came. A girl dressed in all black came to the zoo and tried to steal money. Of course we went after her. We separated to cover more ground. Actually it was more like Skipper went alone.  
"I have a visual on the suspect" Kowalski told him through the walky talky. "She's heading your way Skipper"  
"Kowalski she's not..." Skipper tried to tell us but the walky talky turned to static. We all got suspicious so we belly slid to where Skipper was or wasn't. The girl was there tho. She was holding the bag of money really tightly. As if to stop it from fighting. We knocked her over and got the bag of money back but Skipper wasn't there. So where was Skipper? The girl ran off before we could question her which was probably a good thing because she was human and we are penguins. Everyone knows humans can't speak animal. We spent the rest of the day trying to find Skipper. When we realized he wasn't in the zoo we decided to trust that he will be able to defend himself and come home. We went back to H.Q. I immediately hug my lunacorn. "Kowalski?" i asked  
"yes Private"  
"do you think Skippah's alright"  
"I...I think he will be fine"  
"Kowalski?"  
"yes Private"  
"what do you think he was about to warn us about?"  
He thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know, Private"  
I went into Kowalski's lab. I leaned against the wall and a brick moved. "oh-no" I said. Nothing really drastic happened just a file fell. I knew I should have just put it back but I didn't. I sort of read it. There was a lot of stuff in it but the only thing that stuck in my mind was that the main reason Skipper and Hans are enemies is because Hans stole Skipper's son. And what was worse was that i was Skipper's son. I stood there shocked for a moment then I slammed shut the folder and put it back. I walked back into the other room. I guess i wasn't hiding my emotions well because Kowalski and Rico were looking at me funny.  
"what?" I asked  
"are you okay"  
"I...I'm fine. I'm just really tired"  
"Don't worry. we'll find him"  
I climbed into my bunk and turn to face the wall. Will we find him? Where is Skipper?

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanx for the reviews. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but I am really busy with tae kwon do and school. i'll do my best tho. don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**See Ya Soon **

**~star7k~**


	3. The Deal

**I don't own Penguins of madagascar**

The next day Alice found out that Skipper was missing so we were put in cages and had to spend the day in the doctor's waiting room. It's only to let her know that more penguins won't be missing tomorrow. This gave me time to think. If Skipper was my dad then why didn't he tell me? If Skipper was my dad then who was the penguin who raised me in the London zoo? And if Hans stole me then why didn't he try to steal me again any time he came to the zoo? I didn't realise I was lost in my own thoughts until Kowalski started talking to me.  
"Hey are you okay you seem...out of it"  
"Actually I'm not really okay"  
"Is it because of Skipper"  
"well yeah kind of. Did you..." I was about to tell him when the same girl came in the room. The same girl with the black close. The one who took Skipper.  
"I need your help" she told us.  
"She can't really understand us can she?" i asked Kowalski  
"Yup" grunted Rico  
"Yes i can and other than me talking to you right now i can prove it" She said  
"Isn't talking to us enough proof?" I asked  
"no" all three of them said at the same time.  
"actually he may be right" Kowalski said.  
"oooookaayy... anyway Blowhole is going to kill Skipper."  
we all gasped. "but I thought he was at Coney Island and thought his name was Flippy" I said  
"well he did... for a while...but then he got his memory back. He sent me to get all of you but only Skipper followed me."  
"wait you work for Blowhole why should we trust you?" Kowalski asked  
"because if he found out I came here he would kill me. any more questions"  
"yeah why are you working for him" I asked  
"what's your name" Kowalski asked  
"um Heather and he gave me the ability to talk to animals duh. its so cool"  
"so he can kill you any day just so you can talk to animals?" asked Kowalski. heather thought for a moment.  
"when you put it that way... why am I working for him?" she opened the cages and we walked out.  
"okay heres the deal. I'll disable the security system at 4 in the morning. you go in get your leader and get out alive and unharmed" heather said  
"what will happen to you" i asked. she sighed "it doesn't matter"  
we all agreed to the deal even though I felt bad making her risk her life for us but then again if Blowhole was going to kill Skipper and she had something to do with it then she should die.

**Hey Guys**

**I just cannot wait to get the next chapter up so that means this one came up sooner. yeah this would have taken longer. thanks for the reviews and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**See Ya Later**

**~star7k~**


	4. The Kill

We left for Coney Island at 3 am. "I don't know about this what if its a trap" I asked Kowalski.  
"what choice do we have. we have to get Skipper back. and anyway if we get trapped Rico can blow a wall or something" I really didn't like our chances but Kowalski was right. We didn't really have a choice. I didn't think it was a good idea trusting the very person who took our leader in the first place but Rico and Kowalski seemed to trust her. I thought I shouldn't question them. Either way Hans was in Blowholes laire maybe I could ask him what happened. Rico blow up the door and we slid in. We heard someone in the first door on the left so we went in. Hans was laying on the floor. He was stabbed in the stomach but the knife wasn't there. We ran over and kneeled beside him. "You're going to be okay Hans" Kowalski said. "no" Hans said weakly "you have to save Skipper. Private I never meant to hurt you...i- it wasn't my idea...Ski-Skipper was m-my friend...I'm s-so s-sorry" I said on reaction ,not thought. I didn't mean what I said but this puffing was dying in pain, both mental and physical. "I forgive you" I said unconsciously. Hans smiled and closed his eyes. "he's gone" kowalski said. He looked up at me. "what did he mean he didn't mean to hurt you?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him but I had to say something but before I could we heard a high pitched scream. Heather. We slid to where we heard it from. She was in the security room. There was a lever that said release on one side and trape on the other. The lever was turned towered release. Heather was dead on the floor. Stabbed in the heart but the knife wasn't there. the last thing she ever did was release Skipper. We ran down the hall then we heard Skipper scream in pain. I know Blowhole already killed him and we were to late. But when we got to the room they were in Blowhole just stabbed his arm. Skipper was loosing a lot of blood and was getting weaker because of it. Any moment he would pass out and would die. I couldn't stand watching him in pain like that. I walked over to Rico and hit his stomach. He coughed up a pistol. I took aim I knew I wasn't a good shot but I had to try. I pulled the trigger. I heard him take his last breath. I looked up and gasped because I hit...Blowhole.** (note: yeah i can hear half of you sigh in relief and the other half going "yes i knew it")** We ran over to Skipper. "good work men" he said. He tried to stand up but he fell and Kowalski caught him.  
"take it easy Skipper you lost a lot of blood" Skipper sat down and against the wall. Kowalski wrapped up his wing.  
"just wait for a minute to regain your strength and we'll go home. That reminds me, Private you never told us what Hans ment"  
I looked at Kowalski then back to Skipper then back to Kowalski. "ask him" I said pointing to Skipper.  
Skipper looked up. "what did I do"  
"nothing really. it's just Hans wanted me to tell you it wasn't his idea and that he was sorry" I said  
Skipper thought for a minute. "I still don't forgive him"  
"you really don't have to he died" Kowalski said. "what did he do that made you so mad at him"  
"he...he took my son" Skipper said. Kowalski and Rico looked at each other.  
"and your son is?" Kowalski asked. "Private" He answered. Kowalski jumped in the air. "ha in your face Rico. you owe me five sardines" Rico grunted something. "well yeah it was kind of obvious" Kowalski said to him. I smiled. they even betted on it. the more i thought about it, i didn't need to question Skipper about it at all i was just glad HE was my father.

**Hey Guys,**

**This isn't over yet obviously but i not going to update as soon as i updated the other chapters. don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter and i may bring the next one up sooner.**

**See Ya Later,**

**~star7k~**


	5. Things went black

**Warning another one of those awful cliffhanger that started he story off but don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

I was in the animal hospital watching Skipper. It was a joke getting back. Half way there Skipper blacked out and collapsed. Kowalski tried to get him up but he was to weak. He leaned on Kowalski and Rico for support. The way Kowalski wrapped up his arm only slowed the bleeding down it didn't stop it. So Skipper was getting weaker and weaker every step of the way home. The day was nearly half over when we got home. The doctor found out that not only was his arm was stabbed but Blowhole dislocated it. Getting shot was to good of a death for him.

I didn't notice Marleine come in until she started talking. "I heard you guys found Skipper"  
"yes. they had to put him to sleep"  
"what?" she breathed. I looked into her misty eyes. Full of fear and sorrow.  
"oh dear. Marleine not like that. They needed him asleep to stitch up the stabbed wound. he is still alive" she sighed in relief.  
"so is he still asleep i guess"  
"you love him don't you" she looked at me.  
"what? no thats crazy...is it that obvious?" I nodded  
"what am I going to do Private. Skipper doesn't believe in relationships. and anyway what chance do I have with him" I put my wing on her shoulder.  
"Marleine can I tell you something"  
"of course"  
"I think Skippa is only afraid of loving someone because Blowhole killed his first wife and tried to kill his son" She stared at me in shock.  
"what happened after that" she asked  
"well I don't know really but I think Hans made sure that his son got lost in shipment instead of being killed then and there."  
"wait Hans, the puffin that tried to take over your H.Q.?"  
"yeah thats right. he was originally to blamed for taking Skippa's son but it turns out it wasn't his idea"  
"then who's idea was it"  
"thats what we don't know"  
"can't you just ask him"  
"we can't any more... he's dead" she gasped.  
"how"  
"the same way Skippa got hurt... being stabbed by Dr. Blowhole"  
"so do we know who skipper's son is"  
I was about to answer but Skipper jumped down in front of us. "oh you're awake" I said. His arm was in a sling and was in a cast and he swayed a bit like he was dizzy. Skipper leaned against the wall.  
"I would trust him Private if he didn't take you then who did"  
"how long have you been awake" Marleine asked  
"about half an hour"  
"thats funny because I was here for about half an hour so you could've heard everything I said"  
She looked down. I really didn't want to stay in this awkward moment so I told Skipper that I was going to tell Kowalski and Rico that he was awake.

When I walked to H.Q. I was happy that Skipper was awake again and starting to acted like his old self. I was happy. When I went into H.Q. Kowalski and Rico were tied up. Someone jumped behind me. I turned around and kicked him in the stomach.  
"ooh you're good" he said. Another person was behind me and put a pillowcase over my head. I tried to take it of but they tied me up.  
"But Skipper tained us better. Set the bomb of" he told the other penguin. Bomb? he was going to blow us up. And what did he mean by Skipper trained him? There was an explosion outside. A few seconds later I heard Skipper.  
"I-I thought you were dead" he said.  
"thought or hoped" The other one asked.  
"what do you mean"  
"you left us for dead Skipper" said the first one  
"I didn't even think you survived the shot" Skipper said  
"it doesn't matter anyways because we got our payback" Skipper gasped  
"you mean you..."  
"thats right Skipper I was the one to kill your wife Emily and I would have killed Private too if it weren't for Hans. But you knew what they say..." he took the bag off my head and held a knife to my throat "don't wound what you can't kill"  
"No... please I'm sorry. I'll do anything" Skipper plead  
"It's years to late Skipper. you're not our leader anymore"  
"Johnson..." the other one tried to say  
"Shut up Manfredie, he deserves pain" Johnson said  
Skipper looked petrified "please. I've spent years trying to find him"  
"man up Skipper. actually I think it was you who once said love is weakness" Johnson laughed as he gently slid the knife across my throat. I felt a sharp pain in my side rather then my neck. But I fell into Manfredie's arms. I heard Skipper screaming my name then things went black.

**Hey Guys (and TheGreyNicky)**

**so i was thinking there are two types of PoM fanfics. Skielene and Skipper is Private's dad. but there are never any with skipper's Privates dad and skielene so i was trying somethin' ...different. (i don't want to hear it TheGreyNicky) So let me know what you think by typing it in the little box bellow and i'll get the next chapter up tomorrow or sooner.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~star7k~**


	6. Heather?

**Sorry its late i wanted this up at five am but i woke up at 6. i don't own nothing (haha double negative i own everything) i own nothing. enjoy.**

I woke up in a cage. I looked through the bars. nothing was familiar so I knew I wasn't in Central Park Zoo anymore.  
"oh good you're awake" Manfredi was in the cage with me.  
"I'm not dead" I state/asked  
"no. I hit you with a tranquilizer" that explains the pain in my side. "Skipper thinks you're dead tho. I never waned this... I promise this was all Johnson's idea"  
I knew if I asked this would all lead to Denmark but I was curios. "how did it start"

~FLASHBACK :D~  
It was war. Skipper, Johnson, and Manfredi were in the front. Then Johnson got shot in the head.  
"JOHNSON!" Skipper yelled. they ran towards the still body.  
"is he dead" Manfredi asked  
"no I'm going to get Hans. Stay low. we don't want Blowhole to find you"  
Manfredi nodded and Skipper ran off. A little while later there was a light. Manfredi thought it was Skipper so he called out to it. only it wasn't Skipper it was Blowhole. They were taking to his lair. Manfredi was locked up in the dungeon while Johnson got brain surgery. Days have gone by Manfredi couldn't stop thinking about Skipper. He would have been torn. First watching one of his men get shot then losing them both must have been hard for him to handle. Manfredi looked up as his door opened.  
"Johnson? you're alive"  
"yeah no thanks to Skipper, he left us for dead" he said bitterly  
"what? thats not..."  
"don't try to change my mind Dr. Blowhole explained everything. Skipper hated us! always had... and he left us there to die" Manfredi wasn't sure what just happened. Johnson alway looked up to Skipper. they were like brother. Blowhole must have done something to him. Johnson always known that if anything went wrong Skipper had a plan.  
"come on Manfredi I know how to get back at him" Manfredi didn't want to go through with this "plan" but if he played along he could stop him before things went bad.  
~end of flashback :'( ~

"okay" I said. the way Manfredi jumped I could tell he forgot he wasn't in Denmark anymore. "where are we?" I asked.  
"D.C."  
"woah wait what?!"  
"or maybe New Jersey I don't know. Johnson fired me thats why I'm here"  
"why would we be here?" Manfredi looked out the bars.  
"it's quiet"  
"sound proof walls?" I suggested.  
"maybe or we are in Cleavland"  
"Ohio what makes you think that" he looked at me and smiled.  
"we're in Hoboken" I gasped  
"don't worry young Private you're gonna love the new zoo keeper"  
The door open. I only saw her silhouette so i didn't know who she was until she started talking.  
"hi-ya" I gasped again.  
"Heather?"

**Hey Guys**

**i'll be the first and the only to admit it. i struggled with this. sorry if its bad.**

**don't forget to tell me what you think and remember to read the next chapter**

**See Ya Soon**

**~star7k~**


	7. Flashback

"how?" thats all I could say.

"fake blood and tranquilizer dart" Manfredi said.  
"what's up with death this week" Heather said.  
"I had enough with death actually" I said  
she unlocked the cage Manfredi jumped out but I stayed in. Savio was here I didn't feel like being eaten again.  
"okay what's up" I asked. Manfredi and Heather looked at each other.  
"okay..."

~FLASHBACK :D ~  
"come on Johnson" Manfredi was following Johnson in Dr. Blowhole's lair in Denmark.  
"you don't understand Fredi, Skipper never came back for us why do you think that is... because he doesn't care about us"  
"really? your believing the mammal that started all this other than our own leader?"  
Johnson turned around and pushed Manfredi against the wall.  
"don't you understand Fredi, Blowhole saved us while Skipper left us to die. we owe our life to him" Manfredi glared at him. he didn't bother to try to fight him off. he knew Johnson was stronger.  
"I'm not the one he shot in the head John" Johnson slammed him on the ground and walked away. Manfredi looked at his once best friend. he needed help but Manfredi couldn't help him. he needed Skipper.  
Manfredi looked Skipper up on his laptop. Apparently he hacked into a government computer and was accused of trying to stop the trade route to Denmark. thus making him enemy number one. caught by Hans. This explained two things to Manfredi. A) Skipper was framed and B) Hans was the reason Skipper never came back for them. Manfredi wanted to talk to Skipper again but before he could look up Skipper's location Johnson came in. Manfredi slammed close his laptop. He didn't want Johnson to find out where Skipper was if Johnson was he was plotting against him.  
"what's on your computer" he asked  
"nothing. you're getting paranoid" Manfredi said.  
"what do you mean"  
"I mean what if Skipper got hurt and that's why he never came back"  
"thats rediculous Skipper never had any enemies...until now" Johnson laughed.  
"what about Blowhole? huh? ever think of that? he started all this. Blowhole could have killed Skipper before he got to us"  
"thats impossible because Skipper was named public enemy number one in Denmark five year later" Manfredi's jaw dropped.  
"how-how did you know"  
"because it was all apart of my plan" Manfredi was confused. if it was his plan then why did he rant about how Skipper never came back. if he was enemy number one he couldn't set foot in Denmark without setting of all kinds of alarms.  
"a-all of it?" Manfredi asked trying not to sound scared.  
"well if it were up to me all three of them would be dead but that stupid puffing got in the way"  
Manfredi glared at Johnson long enough to think of a plan.  
"what was your plan Johnson" Johnson shrugged.  
"it was simple. Skipper left us there to suffer. I was going to make him suffer far worse.  
here's how it would start out... once my gun wound got better i was going to pay Skipper a little visit. he wasn't there. that was flaw one. but Emily was" Johnson laughed, making Manfredi feel more like a hostage than a friend. Johnson's smile faded when he started talking again.  
"I mean Emily and I dated in high school. she broke up with me for him. so I took her hostage. everything was going flawlessly until she screamed. so I stabbed her" Manfredi shook his head  
"what you killed Emily, but she was our friend"  
"yeah well Skipper loved her and he needed to be punished"  
"Johnson, you've gone to far this time"  
"have I? I haven't even told you the good part yet"  
~flashback ends~

I shuddered. The very person who took my away from the life I should have had and my mother was after me. Manfredi jumped back into the cage and put his wing on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you"  
"no no its okay. I was going to find out sooner or later" Manfredi smiled at me.  
"you are so much like Skipper in a way or two"  
Heather looked at her watch.  
"okay guys I have to close the zoo. tomorrow we're going to manhattan to stop Johnson's revenge on the humans. try to get some sleep" she said before leaving. I looked at Manfredi who was staring at the ground. He shook his head like he was trying to forget about something.  
"you never finished the story" I told him.  
"huh? oh never mind. you can figure it out later" I tried to sleep but I kept thinking about Skipper. I remembered when I was stuck in the vending machine for a day. Skipper was freaking out because I was missing. what is he going to do now that he thinks I am dead. I know I have only been gone for a day but I missed Skipper.

**Hey Guys**

**okay the story is almost over i promise...maybe. let me know what you think about the story by typing it in the little box bellow and click the button 'post review'. i wont get mad if you dont like. i just like reviews lol.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	8. Kowalski affect

**I don't own penguins or Madagascar or penguins of madagascar**

I woke up in the front seat of a van. I really didn't panic because Heather was driving.  
"oh sorry we didn't want to wake you up" Heather said when she noticed I was awake.  
"okay so heres the plan, Manfredi goes and gets Johnson out of there. you sneak in then...I don't know let Skipper make the rest of the plan" okay seems like a good plan.  
"where is Manfredi"  
"I'm back here" he said from the back of the van. I climb back with him. he seemed pre distracted.  
"what's wrong" I asked. he looked at me and sighed.  
"Private, Skipper is going to blame me for what happened I know he is"  
"no he won't. I'm sure Skippa is going to understand that Johnson played you. and I'm alive right. the only thing he will accuse you of is saving me" he smiled  
"you the naive one of the group aren't you" I nodded and he started laughing. the rest of the car ride was silent until we came to New York City. When we got to the zoo Heather stopped me.  
"Private I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. when i came that day I thought...I mean I didn't actually think that someone was going to get hurt. I'm sorry"  
I'm sorry? thats what Hans said. but what I said wasn't reaction I really meant it.  
"I forgive you heather now matter what happens" she hugged me.  
"I hate to break up the love fest but we have a bad guy to stop and the world's greatest team to save" Manfredi said. I slid to the closest secret entrance and nodded to Manfredi who went into the fishbowl. I went into the secret entrance. it was the one that appeared behind the prize fish. before I entered I listened to see if Johnson was still there.  
"Johnson there's something outside you have to see" I heard Manfredi said.  
"wait what no you're dead I..."  
"you what"  
"order you to be killed"  
"because your to much of a cowered to kill me yourself?"  
I heard the fishbowl close and I waited a few seconds. Johnson may have chased Manfredi out of the H.Q. I came in. Skipper was leaning against the corner of the cage. he looked like he didn't sleep at all after that day.  
"Private?" I looked at Kowalski. "you-you're alive." I unlocked the door of the cage. that's when Skipper noticed me.  
"Private? you're alive!" he ran up to me and hugged me. "don't ever scare me like that again"  
he let go of me. "I can't believe this" I didn't even think that Skipper wouldn't notice that his own men were the bad guy until now.  
"Skipper, I believe Blowhole put a mind control on Johnson" Kowalski said  
"meaning...he does want to kill us?" Skipper asked  
"make sense why he used a tranquilizer instead of a real knife" I said. they looked at me. "oh yeah I forgot to tell you Manfredi told me about Denmark" Skipper winced.  
"I-... he-... I didn't tell you...any of you for a reason" I was about to tell him what happened when Johnson came in. Skipper pushed me behind him.  
"you don't know what you're doing Johnson. Blowhole has a mind control on you" Kowalski said.  
"I don't think you understand I have a long complicated plan for revenge. just give me the kid and I'll leave the rest of you alone. just give me the kid"  
"that'll happen" Skipper said laughing.  
"don't mess with me Skipper" Johnson said.  
"Johnson I could take you with one wing..." he looked down at his cast. "yeah I can take you with one wing in a cast" Johnson struck first but missed Skipper kicked him and he hit the wall. I slipped out of H.Q. Heather was kneeling over Manfredi, who was unconscious. I went over to them.  
"come one Manfredi wake up" Heather said shaking him.  
"what happened" I asked.  
"Johnson went completely ballistic. Manfredi tried to talk to him and just snapped"  
"what did he say"  
"the only word he said was 'Skipper'" Manfredi moaned and opened his eyes.  
"oh thank god you're alive" Heather said. Manfredi smiled.  
"he didn't hit me hard enough to kill me"  
"come on we got to help Skippa" I said. we ran over to the penguin exhibit. Manfredi and I jumped over to the island but Heather stayed back. probably because she's human. the fight was on the island so I jumped into the H.Q.  
"Kowalski?" I asked  
"I'm in here" he called out from his lab. I walked in.  
"what are you doing?"  
"I'm inventing something that will get Johnson's own thoughts back"  
"well hurry"  
"I'm almost done I just need to..." I ran back outside. Kowalski followed me. He aimed his gun thingy invention at Johnson. I shot and it missed Johnson and hit Heather. there was a bright light then a splash. we stood there shocked for a moment then Kowalski handed the invention to Rico.  
"Rico did it" he said. Johnson pinned Manfredi.  
"she can't swim" Manfredi said. I jumped into the water after her but at the bottom wasn't Heather. It was a girl penguin. Kowalski's invention turned Heather into a penguin.

**Hey Guys,**

**waz up. i am estimating only two more chapters unless something changes. okay you know the drill let me know what you think by... blah blah blah. i have another chapter to write so...**

**See Ya Later**

**~STAR7K~**


	9. The Truth

**sorry it came late. family issues :/**

I brought her to the surface. She coughed up water then collapsed on the cement.  
"Kowalski what did you do?" Skipper asked before he was tackled by Johnson. Heather looked at her flippers.  
"I'm a penguin" she whispered. She looked at me.  
"thats impossible unless..." Kowalski took out his clipboard and looked through his notes "yeah I forgot to carry the two... again"  
"so what would happen if it hit Johnson?" Manfredi asked. Kowalski shrugged.  
"I think we should help Skipper now" Heather said. Johnson had Skipper pinned but Skipper kicked him in the stomach. Johnson turned to me. I blocked every kick and punch Johnson threw until i was at the edge of the island. I jumped over to the fence. Johnson knew a lot of fighting skills but I knew more about the zoo then him. I lead him to Joey's habitat. I climbed the tree without Joey noticing me. When I heard Joey ranting about his territory I booked it. I slid back to H.Q. Inside Kowalski was working in his lab and Skipper and Manfredi were going on about something. I walked over to Heather.  
"are you okay" I asked  
"I- yeah thanks for saving me" I could tell she was trying not to blush. Then Skipper noticed I was back.  
"where's Johnson" I avoided eye contact. "Private?" I looked at Skipper "where is he"  
"he may be with Joey" Skipper rolled his eyes.  
"mindjacker" Heather said.  
"what did you just say" Manfredi asked  
"okay yeah if Johnson doesn't remember how he is then we can send him to a faraway zoo. sure he'll get his memory back but that will give us enough time to figure out...something" everyone thought for a moment.  
"that may work" Kowalski said at the door of his lab.  
"yeah but where are we going to get a mindjacker?" I asked. Rico coughed one up.  
"wait. if he coughed one up that means he had to eat it before now" Rico shrugged. Heather nodded. "okay good to know" just then Johnson jumped in. all bruised and beaten. I just had to snicker. he looked at me then looked at Heather.  
"still have that fear, sweetheart" he said coldly.  
"nope but its not like you'll remember" Rico pushed the button and the scary clown said "mindjacker" Johnson passed out after his memory was taken away. the other put him in a create and took the create to the garage. I grabbed Heathers and waited till we were alone.  
"what did he mean by that fear?" I asked her. she sighed and looked out the window of the H.Q. "okay when I was little I got lost at coney island and Blowhole kidnapped me. he locked me up under the aquarium and said if I ever did anything wrong he'd push a button and all that water would kill me" she shivered so I wrapped my arms around her.  
"you know this place has blown up many times but water has never came in every" I told her.  
"Manfredi alway made sure I was okay other than that minor fear. and when Blowhole lost his memory, Manfredi let me out. but then he got his memory back and made a deal with me"  
"to get us and you get your freedom" I guessed. Heather nodded.  
"only when I only got Skipper he went back on his deal. so Manfredi faked my death so Blowhole didn't know I got out alive. but then you killed Blowhole" she hugged me tighter. "I guess thats twice you saved me" we let go of each other when the other when the others came back but every once in awhile I looked at her. Skipper and Manfredi were fighting again then Julien came in.  
"hey neighbor I was dancing and then I was all like what is that penguin doing over there with all the shouty-ness. its true even ask Maurice" he said.  
"lemurs like zoboomafoo" Heather said.  
"ah who is this new penguin and why haven't we met before" he said walking over and putting his arm on Heather  
"sorry not interested" she said pushing his arm off.  
"what makes you think that... okay I am totally crushing but you can't turn me down I'm the king!"  
"yeah well America is a democratic country meaning no king" she said  
"I like this new recruit welcome to the team Heather" Skipper said.  
"well I'm gonna go...not here" Heather said. she left with Julien following her. Skipper went back to the animal hospital leaving rico Kowalski Manfredi and me in the H.Q.  
"you can turn her back right?" Manfredi asked Kowalski.  
"technically speaking...maybe"  
"so Heather is going to be a penguin for a while?" I asked. Kowalski nodded. this are going to be different.

**Hey Guys,**

**i'm gonna try to update tomorrow but i know its not going to be good 9/11 is a bad day for me. anyways i read through the story and i thought "star this story isn't good enough because there isn't any annoying lemurs in it" so i said "gee your right 7k" and thats why theres that terrible moment where the ringtail just makes things awkward. like always let me know what you think by typing it in the little box bellow and cliking the button that says post review and i'll get the chapter up sooner.**

**See Ya Later**

**~STAR7K~**


	10. Welcome Back

**okay last chapter. what do i have to loose lol **

Kowalski explained the problem to Heather. she evidently didn't mind. probably because she didn't want to go back to Blowhole's old lair.  
"I don't mind his place needs a woman's touch anyways" she said  
"oh where you gonna find one" Kowalski said. Rico laughed.  
"yeah laugh while you can sooner or later, probably sooner, YOUR invention is going to blow you up"  
"1-0 Heather" Rico said. I smiled and left them to their little war. Manfredi was sitting at the edge of the island.  
"ello" I said  
"oh hey Private. I was just...thinking" I walked over and sat next to him.  
"want to talk about it" he sighed  
"no" I stared at him. he sighed again. "I never thought Johnson would go this far. as far as I'm concerned Skipper was better off think we were dead"  
"no he wasn't" I said  
"what?"  
"any time some little thing went wrong Skippa would say something like well not as good as Manfredi and Johnson but close enough" he stared at me in disbelieve  
"Skipper said that" I nodded. "I didn't actually think that Skipper would still be grieving this long" I nodded again.  
"go talk to him" I said.  
"me? what? no he'll never believe me"  
"well I'll go with you" he smiled.  
"okay fine. you talked me into it"

We walked to the animal hospital. Marleine was there but she left when we came in Marleine left. Skipper saw Manfredi and turned towards the wall.  
"come one Skippa. what happened was in the past" I reasoned. he looked at me.  
"the only reason it happened is because of him"  
"Skipper I'm sorry but it really wasn't my idea" Manfredi said.  
"then who's idea was it!" Skipper yelled.  
~FLASHBACK~  
Johnson came in with the egg. Manfredi looked up at him and gasped.  
"who's-? what-?" Johnson just smiled and put the egg on the desk. Johnson pulled a frying pan out of the drawer. Manfredi remembered that Johnson never told him the "worst" part of his plan. He jumped in front of the egg in time but Johnson hit his arm.  
"what are you doing"  
"you can just kill the egg Johnson" Manfredi said cradling the egg.  
"he needs to be punished" Johnson said. Manfredi thought for a moment.  
"I know what will keep him on edge" Manfredi mumbled. he didn't want any part of hurting Skipper but it was the only way to save the egg.  
that night Manfredi met up with Hans and made a deal.  
"you want me to what?" Hans asked for the third time.  
"okay I am going to shorten this up for your small brain. I need you to send Skipper's egg to London"  
"you want me to what?" Manfredi groaned.  
"you know what never mind I'll send it out myself. I already got you to take the blame for Johnson. I mean Skipper already thinks you send it away I just thought it be easier but you know... I'll just give the egg back to Johnson to-"  
"no okay I'll do it. I just don't understand why can't you give the egg back to Skipper"  
"because I can't find him" Manfredi said handing Hans the egg. "his location was classified and I can't find him"  
"oh well he's-"  
"no don't tell me. if you do Johnson will find out and kill him" Manfredi walked back to Blowhole's lair. Johnson was waiting for him.  
"where were you" Manfredi walked past him.  
"you're not my mom I don't need to tell you"  
"I'm your leader now"  
"uh no you are not" Johnson pushed Manfredi against the wall.  
"you got rid of the egg, didn't you?" Manfredi nodded. Johnson started laughing.  
"you've gone rogue from Skipper, eh? you didn't want me to kill the egg because you wanted the joy of doing it yourself" Johnson put Manfredi down.  
"um yep that was it" Manfredi quickly said before going to his room.  
"do you know where he is?" Manfredi stopped  
"wh-who?"  
"Skipper! you know what they say don't wound somethin' you can't kill" Manfredi kept walking. he hoped his plan worked. it may have been the only chance Skipper had of seeing his kid again. if Johnson ever found out... Manfredi didn't even want to know what would happen.  
~end of flashback~

I looked over to Manfredi. his eyes were a little misty.  
"I never wanted this to happen, Skipper" he said. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just wanted you to hear my side of the story" he turned and walked away.  
"you're not really letting him leave are you...Dad" I said. Skipper sighed.  
"Manfredi" he turned around "welcome back to the team" Manfredi smiled. I hugged Skipper. maybe it was fate or just luck Manfredi was here but because of him I am alive.

**Hey Guys,**

**yep this is my first complete story. let me know if you want my to write a sequel or not. just let me know what you're thinking. thanks for all the review through out the story and i guess this is goodbye :'( until i write the sequel maybe lol**

**See Ya Later**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
